Porcelana Perfecta
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Tenían diecinueve y estaban nerviosos. Tenían veinte y también hormonas. Tenían veintiuno y estaban locos por el otro. Esta es la evolución de su lazo desde el regreso de él. Post-canon. SasuSaku.


**Porcelana Perfecta.**

_Por _**DeepPoeticGirl**

_Traduccion:_** .dctp**

**Naruto no me pertenece, ni la historia tampoco…esto es solo una traducción.**

Cuando Sasuke regreso Konoha, el Equipo 7 era un desastre. Había tensión en cada aspecto de la palara con todos, y la confianza que una vez había sido compartida con Sasuke ahora no existía. No era que no intentaran pretender que no pasaba nada, o que no intentaban reparar sus lazos rotos. Lo intentaban—_todos _lo intentaban. Pero era difícil.

Era aun más difícil para Sakura. Si estaba feliz de que él estuviera de vuelta (de veras que si, era tan _feliz) _pero él la había lastimado en más maneras de las que se podían contar y estaba temerosa de la persona en la que él se había convertido. Lo amaba, oh claro que sí, pero no podía simplemente aceptarlo de regreso en su vida así nada más después de todo lo que había hecho. Y él entendía eso, gracias al cielo.

Así que trataron. Trataron, y trataron, y _trataron._ Tomaría tiempo, lo sabían, así que no se rindieron en reparar sus lazos.

Les tomo un año y medio poder salir de ese bache, otro medio año el poder sentirse cómodos y después de eso…todo cambio.

El empezó a recogerla después que terminaran sus turnos en el hospital, no importaba la hora a la que ella terminara—recordaba la cara de shock que puso la primera vez que ella lo encontró esperándolo en el poste de luz a las cuatro de la mañana—y llevarla a casa con la escusa de que no se podía defender cuando no tenia chakra. De alguna manera, Sakura nunca lo tomo como un insulto—solo le sonrió; tal vez estaba muy cansada para discutir.

Sus conversaciones, normalmente alrededor de entrenar o misiones, se volvieron hacia el aspecto más personal y sentimental de la vida. Sakura le hablaba sobre sus padres y compartía con él sus historias mas embarazosas de niña mientras Sasuke le daba suaves, sonrisas presumidas. Algunas veces, cuando las cosas se volvían demasiado, ella le abría su corazón y le contaba todo lo que la molestaba. Y cada vez, mientras ella hablaba y hablaba de su mal dia, Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente con un oído abierto—y un corazón abierto también.

Sasuke nunca la dejo ser la única que diera en su relación. Él también se abría a ella, aunque claro no tan seguido, y siempre era muy difícil para él hacerlo. Pero ella siempre fue paciente con él, siempre compasiva; siempre esperando a que él organizara sus pensamientos. Y él le hablaba de sus padres: como solían ser y lo que hacían. Le conto sobre Itachi, su infancia y sus momentos favoritos. Algunas veces, solo _algunas veces_, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y la dejaba que tomara su mano y la sostuviera con fuerza mientras se sentaban juntos en silencio.

La mejor parte, eran las suaves miradas que compartían cuando se veían en las ocupadas calles de Konoha. Aun en lugares aglomerados de gente, sus ojos siempre parecían encontrarse. No se intercambiaban palabras, sin saludos, sin platica, sin gestos…nada que diera indicaciones de que se habían visto, pero una mirada afectuosa decía mas que mil palabras.

(_Tenían diecinueve y estaban nerviosos, compartiendo miradas avergonzadas y sonrisas secretas.)_

_._

_._

_._

No fue sino hasta un año después que comenzaron a tocarse deliberadamente, ya fuera un toque rápido en el brazo de él o una pequeña presión en la espalda de ella.

Cuando ella lo sanaba, sus manos se tardaban más de lo necesario. Pretendía inspeccionar la piel cuando el proceso terminaba; pretendía que buscaba lugares donde algo le faltara o que se pudieran volver a abrir. Pero el deseo en sus ojos la traicionaba, y hacia que Sasuke quisiera sonreír. No decía nada, aun así. Después de todo, si él decía algo, ella se daría cuenta de que él se le quedaba viendo intensamente durante todo el proceso.

Raras veces, él notaba que había algo en su cabello mientras caminaban. Y cuando lo hacía, la tomaba firmemente de un brazo, sorprendiéndola, antes de jalarla bruscamente hacia su pecho y tomar un lado de su cuello con su mano libre. Ella se quedaba con la boca abierta, sin palabras, y él no decía nada. En vez de eso, optaba por agarrar la hoja o el pétalo que había quedado en su cabello y gentilmente, sacarla. Sakura no podía hacer nada mas que sonrojarse cuando él dejaba que el objeto florar hasta el suelo y luego se alejaba de ella. La manera en que tocaba su mandíbula y la base de su cuello sin necesidad la dejaba con la mente en blanco.

Iniciaron contacto físico cuando era innecesario, y eso los hizo más cercanos.

Cuando entrenaban, usaban cada escusa para aplastar sus cuerpos juntos: sujetando, tacleando, atrapando y restringiendo al otro. A él le encantaba perseguirla para poderla sujetar, y ella saboreaba cada segundo que él pasaba dominándola. Sakura, en retribución, amaba cada oportunidad que tenia para sujetarlo a un árbol y a Sasuke le tomaba todo el control no gemir al sentir su cuerpo presionado al de ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria mientras se miraban e intentaban recuperar el aliento. Era casi cómico como sus excitaciones eran mas la causa de sus jadeos que su práctica ruda.

La inocencia que una vez estuvo allí fue reemplazada por pura tensión sexual.

_(Tenían veinte y con las hormonas, intercambiando miradas calientes y toques ardientes.)_

_._

_._

_._

Después de otro año, su lazo creció aun más.

Ya no tenían límites cuando se trataba de espacio personal. Sakura podía bien estar leyendo una novela en una de esas tardes tranquilas y él vendría por detrás, pondría su cabeza directamente a lado de ella, preguntándole calladamente que era lo que estaba leyendo mientras extendía la mano para ver la portada. Y cuando lo hacía, siempre, _siempre _'accidentalmente' tocaría su brazo con el suyo. Ella solo sonreía suavemente, _entendiendo_, y movería la cabeza lo suficiente para que sus mejillas se tocaran mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Formaron el hábito de estar al tanto del otro, de alguna manera. Especialmente después de misiones. Sakura una vez colapso exhausta y sin chakra a una milla o dos de Konoha después de una misión particularmente difícil. Cuando despertó, vio paredes blancas y techo blanco y apenas podía mover los músculos porque le dolían tanto. Desconcertada por el hecho de que estaba en el hospital, intento sentarse, solo para gemir cuando sintió dolor en el estomago.

Después se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba agarrando la mano cuando sintió un apretón. Estiro el cuello para ver a la persona y la vista que encontró fue al único e inigualable Uchiha frunciendo el ceño, con sus ojos preocupados.

-Deja de moverte Sakura. Necesitas descansar.- fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo. Después, él le diría como la había estado esperando en la puerta y como había corrido como loco cuando sintió que su chakra se desvaneció. No le diría lo preocupado que había estado, pero ella lo sabría como quiera.

Ella había llegado a su rescate muchas veces también. En realidad, Sasuke era el que más necesitaba que lo cuidaran de los dos. Pero eso era también porque era asignado a las misiones más difíciles. Aun así, ella no podía enumerar cuantas veces había llegado a su casa para encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par y un Sasuke sangrando y apenas consciente en el suelo, o medio sentado contra la pared. Ella siempre lo regañaba por no llamarla y el siempre medio sonreía, murmurando cosas que ella nunca podía escuchar. Después se desmayaba y ella lo atendía, y amanecía en su cama con vendajes en sus heridas y una nota de Sakura.

_Venme a ver cuando te despiertes. Te sanare. _Siempre decía eso.

Y el iría.

En algún punto, llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso de que después de cada misión, el se iría directamente a su casa para que ella lo sanara. Era mas fácil y era un proceso menos elaborado que en el hospital. La hacía sentir necesitada y evitaba que él se pusiera de malas (Siempre le irritaron esas enfermeras). A veces ella se cansaría y el estaría exhausto, así que se quedaba a dormir.

_(Tenían veintiuno y estaban locos por el otro, y eso lo aterrorizaba a él.)_

_._

_._

_._

No era siempre así de perfecto, por supuesto que no. Aun discutían cuando no estaban de acuerdo en la misiones o cuando uno de ellos hacia algo que al otro no le parecía—y estaba bien. Era normal. Interrumpían su rutina diaria y se daban espacio para calmarse; Sakura se iba a los campos de entrenamiento y leía novelas o pergaminos, mientras Sasuke se enojaba en su casa y derramaba su frustración entrenando. Ella siempre era la primera en perdonar y olvidar, pero nunca lo iba a ver para que se disculpara porque sabía que él necesitaba más tiempo. Pacientemente lo esperaba a la misma hora en el campo todos los días, leyendo historias o teorías, hasta que tenía que irse a su turno en el hospital.

Algunas veces solo pasaba un dia antes de que él fuera, pero a veces tomaba una semana o dos. Y siempre la encontraba al pie de un árbol, leyendo, y siempre intentaba sentarse calladamente a su lado para no molestarla. Ella lo miraba y el regresaba la mirada casi tímido, como si estuviera avergonzado por haberse molestado. Y ella solo le sonreiría y golpearía ligeramente su costado hasta que el sonriera, y volvían a su rutina normal.

.

.

.

La primera vez que (_finalmente_) se besaron, fue la mañana después de una de sus misiones.

Se había quedado a dormir de nuevo, después de que ella lo hubiera sanado, y el olor de té y el desayuno lo despertaron. Una vez que se talló los ojos, salió de la cama y camino hacia el pasillo, un poco encandilado por la luz.

_Sakura debió haber cerrado las cortinas en su cuarto cuando despertó,_ pensó para sus adentro, sonriendo ligeramente. _No quería que la luz me despertara._

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun,- Sakura le dijo cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina. Había acabado de terminar de poner la comida en la mesa e iba por la tetera para servir el té.

-Buenos días,- le contesto, con una mirada suave.

-Iba a ir a despertarte,- le dijo, sonriendo brillantemente. –Dormiste bien?

El asintió con la cabeza y observo el desayuno. –Hiciste el desayuno?

Ella le sonrió avergonzada y asintió antes de poner la tetera en su lugar.

-Espero que no te importe,- dijo ella, juntando sus manos de tras de su espalda.

-Se que normalmente te vas antes del desayuno pero…pensé que sería bueno,- tomo dos tazas de té y le dio una, casi tímida.

Su estomago daba vueltas y casi le sonríe.

-No hay problema,- le contesto, tomando la taza de sus manos y asegurándose de que su mano tocara la suyas en el proceso. Su sonrojo no paso desapercibido por él.

Desayunaron en silencio, pero sus ojos y manos parecían hablar por ellos. Compartían toques innecesarios y miradas afectuosas, como los amantes lo hacían, pero tampoco hacían un movimiento drástico aun cuando sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Cuando el desayuno termino y habían limpiado la mesa, Sasuke se llevo los platos mientras que tocaba la espalda de Sakura sin necesidad de hacerlo. Lavaron los platos juntos, tomando cada escusa para tocarse—aunque solo fuera rozar su brazo cuando pasaban el vaso o plato al otro—antes de poner todo en su lugar cuando terminaron.

Y después Sasuke se puso su chaqueta de jounin y Sakura sabía que se iría.

-Tengo que ir a darle el informe de la misión a la Hokage.- Sasuke dijo calladamente, tomando la bolsa que había puesto a lado de la puerta. Sus ojos se conectaron, y la miro casi disculpándose.

-Gracias Sakura.

-Porque?- pregunto ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Por anoche. Por sanarme.- hizo una pausa. –Por el desayuno.

Un sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas de nuevo.

-No fue nada,- murmuro ella, jalando la orilla de su camisa tímidamente.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo sin decir nada, haciendo a Sakura preguntarse si tal vez había dicho algo malo.

-Tengo que irme,- dijo de repente, sujetando la bolsa con mas fuerza.

Se preparo para irse pero Sakura estiro la mano y agarro su brazo. –Yo…

Se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, haciendo que su aliento se fuera. Ella reconocía esa mirada—la había visto varias veces pero no creía haberla visto tan obvia hasta ahora.

-Yo—tu chaqueta,- murmuro ella. Sentía que su mirada le traspasaba el cráneo y eso la hizo sonrojarse como si fuera una colegiala.

-Mira, te la abrochare.

Y lo hizo, muy lentamente, sus manos temblaban demasiado para poder ir más rápido. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente cuando sintió sus manos tomar sus brazos firmemente, pero de alguna manera gentil a la vez, y no pudo evitar mas que mirarlo otra vez.

Desde ese momento no pudo recordar exactamente que paso o que los hizo reaccionar de esta manera. Recordó ver esos obscuros ojos y derretirse, sus manos en su chaqueta jalándolo mas cerca. Él también se acerco, su cabeza agachándose para encontrarse con la de ella mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, sintieron como que habían llegado a casa, como si finalmente hubieran encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecían. Fue dulce y suave, largo y genuino…si no es que un poco torpe; sus narices golpeándose ligeramente y sus dientes también. Sakura sonreía y Sasuke fruncía el ceño ligeramente, avergonzado por su falta de experiencia, antes de ladear su cabeza un poco. Su ceño fruncido desaparecía y levantaba una mano para descansarla en su cuello y la otra se enroscaría en su cintura para acercarla a él. Ella estaba de puntitas para acercarse e hizo un pequeño sonido cuando él mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo otro sonrojo acercarse a sus mejillas. Pero cuando sus labios rozaron suavemente los suyos, ella casi gime, pensando vagamente que seguramente podría hacerse adicta a besar a Sasuke.

_(Para dos adultos sin experiencia, su primer beso debió ser un desastre. Pero en vez de eso no fue tan malo—fue natural.)_

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke tomo su cara en sus manos y rió un poco.

-Me aterras,- le susurro a los labios, abriendo sus ojos para mirar directamente a esos océanos color verde.

Las grandes manos que sujetaban su cara temblaron y ella sonrió. –A mí también me aterras.- le dijo, su respiración agitándose.

Él le sonrió también, y suavemente la volvió a besar, feliz de que ella reciprocara sus sentimientos—de que ella estuviera tan locamente enamorada de él como él lo estaba de ella. Ambos estaban aterrorizados pero estaba bien—estaría bien. No era seguido que la gente encontraba el amor de esa manera: un amor tan fuerte y genuino que aterrorizaba a ambos. Y ellos sabían que lo que tenían era raro; el tipo de amor que solo tienes una vez en la vida.

Y no lo desperdiciarían.

_(Comenzó esa mañana y su crecimiento fue lento y difícil, pero Sasuke no lo hubiera querido de otra manera.)_

* * *

_ AN: Bueno esta es una historia de DeepPoeticGirl (la cual me ha dado su permiso de traducir todas las historias que quiera.) y es algo bello._

_A veces el amor así llega no? De repente y cuando ya te das cuenta lo que una vez fue una dulce amistad ahora es un sentimiento apasionado por ese alguien especial…_

_Sé que es un fic retrasado pero Feliz Dia de San Valentín a todos! Muchas gracias por sus repuestas, y sigan comentando, la crítica constructiva siempre es apreciada! _

_Hasta la próxima,_

_rxs_


End file.
